


A Change in Perspective

by RelativelySain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hackle, TWW - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: A new twist on the picture of imprisonment. Will a new vantage point finally bring these witches together or will it end up separating them for good?





	1. A Day Split Three Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image:

  
  
"Hecate, I'm so sorry. I let you down."

* * *

"Ada, don't give up. I will find a way to get you out."

* * *

 

Neither woman could comfort the other as no sound penetrated the barrier: a perfectly crafted vengeance. Both trapped, separated, and aware but too caught up in the notion that the other was trapped to realize she wasn't the only one. Agatha couldn't be more pleased with herself. Now it was only a question of where she would display it.

It only seemed fitting to keep them in  ** _her_**  office...in a neat frame on the desk where she could easily gloat over each day's new triumph to her ungrateful sister and the loyal lap dog she took for granted. There was something about her sister crumbled and broken that just warmed her heart. Finally, Agatha had ended up on top and Ada would know what it felt like to be overlooked and forgotten.

With a sweep of her arms the cluttered nick knacks, fabric, and bits of colored plastic that passed as decor disappeared. In their place were proper office furniture, the desk cleared of all but a leather desk pad, a cup of writing tools, and a metal desk lamp. She sighed happily at the change, so unlike her sister's office and their mother's before hers. Something altogether new and altogether Agatha's. She set the small framed painting down on the desk.

"Much better."

* * *

 

  
After so many years, her body knew her daily schedule well enough to wake up on its own (usually a few minutes before her alarm spell even went off). This morning Ada laid there, eyes still closed, as she listened to the birds beginning to wake for the day outside the castle. She burrowed away from the chill of the morning dew, further into the warmth of her blankets. The alarm only managed one rattled blare before she waved her hand to stop it. Sighing and giving her body a nice stretch to shake the last traces of the night off her, Ada smiled and opened her eyes. Another beautiful spring day that would bring out the better spirits of her girls. As she prepared herself for breakfast in the hall she pondered over what Miss Tapioca would have for them this morning. Her grin widened a fraction, picturing the faces her Deputy Head would pull depending on the dish.

Cold porridge, black pudding, jam, toast, and pastries as it would happen. Not much of it made its way onto Hecate's plate but that was to be expected. Only a few bits of black pudding and toast were deemed appetizing it would seem. Ada's plate however was loaded up...mostly with pastries.

"...should be focusing on their studies not tempting their already rowdy behavior by letting them wander the grounds unsupervised to complete…"

"Keeping them cooped up inside on such a fine day is exactly why they're so rowdy. Some fresh spring air is just what they need."

Hecate and Marigold had fallen into a steady routine of heated debates since the Great Wizard had permitted her to return this term, under the watchful eye of Ada of course. They had agreed it may be the best thing for her, seeing the good influence the school had already had on her...perhaps they could encourage her to stay out of trouble and as magic wasn't strictly needed to teach art it also served to find her a place in the magical world now that she was without her powers. Ada didn't mind the scuffles between her art and potions mistresses. After all, she could see past what some might see as hostility. She saw that despite their differences, Marigold had managed to earn a grain of respect from the otherwise hard to impress Deputy Head. Their debates were more therapeutic than aggressive: both respecting the other's right to have a different ideal but listening to their perspective in the off chance that they may change one another's minds or broaden their own. Only slightly different than the teasing exchanged between Dimity and Hecate which was less about debating and more about getting under each other's skin for the fun of it. Sometimes Ada wondered if she was meant to be looking out for the girls or their teachers.

Perhaps both, she concluded as she stopped mid corridor to talk with a fretful looking group of first years trying to console their friend.

"Yes, it can be a bit scary so far up there, can't it?" The child nodded between sniffles, out of sorts over the idea of failing her flying test and being kicked out of the academy. "You know what helps anytime I have to face something scary? Take a deep breath. Imagine yourself already having come out the other end safe and sound, the scary bit already finished. We are all more capable witches than we first imagine...after all we've had plenty of witches through the years that were the worst fliers you could imagine...and not a single one of them ever came to any serious harm while at Cackles. They all left steady and confident…not just of their broom but of themselves."

A few hugs and they were off on their way. Who knows if it would really stick but the girls would be alright...and she would pop in with Dimity later to see if she couldn't give the girl some extra attention during class.

Arriving at the door to her office, she was mentally tallying the list of tasks to complete at her desk when the sight of her door slightly ajar gave her pause. "Hello? Is someone in here?" She asked as she cautiously entered, on the lookout for any wayward students. Some form of trouble she may have been prepared for but seeing her twin sitting smugly in the chair behind the desk she was not. Her jaw hung open, too stunned to react right away: unfortunate seeing as Agatha had no such delay. She felt the wave of magic crash over her even as she stared at the outstretched hand, her body frozen in time. As she watched her sister come round the desk towards her with a smirk and a cocky sway of her hips, she could hear the door close and lock behind her.

"Hello sister."

* * *

 

"Ada, I..." She began even as she was still materializing in the office, intent on getting the timetables and assignments for the upcoming school activity weekend settled as early as possible so she could move on to other matters. Her face paled as she stared from her spot by Ada's desk at her paralyzed Head Mistress and...Agatha! Her face immediately hardened into a scowl, no time or questions wasted before she hurled an immobilization spell at Agatha. The witch blocked it with a wave, sending the unspent magic barreling into a lamp that crashed to the stone floor.

The two witches locked into a duel of spells, the strain evident in Hecate's voice as she spoke. "Agatha,  **how**  are you here? And-what-did-you-do-to Ada?" There was an element of demand in that growled question.

Agatha's response, however, was laced with more spite than strain. "How did I escape, you mean?" She gave a laugh that turned Hecate's stomach. "Now why would I tell you that? If I were you, I'd be more concerned with  **who else**  got out of the painting."

Hecate gasped, eyes wide in horror as she realized what she had overlooked or, more precisely,  **who**  she had overlooked. A thick rope hanging down alongside a banner wound its way quickly over Hecate's shoulder from behind, pulling tight around her neck. The unexpected jerk caused her to fall a step back, hands releasing her spell to move towards the rope only to have it bind her wrists together. She tried to dispel the rope but a strong blow of magic from the witch across the room caught her in the gut, ridding her of her breath and concentration as she near doubled over, mostly stopped by the rope at her neck. The blast would have done a lot more than that if it weren't for Hecate's protective spells. She fought to move past the pain and get enough oxygen through to her brain to cast a spell but her hopes were waning. Behind her, a distinctively nasally laugh joined in Agatha's mocking. Agatha, she may have a chance against but with Ms. Gullet helping her...

"Face it Hecate, you chose the wrong side. Shame. Such loyalty would have been well rewarded if you had only placed your faith in the RIGHT sister." Agatha taunted with a cocky grin.

"Don't expect to be saved by your brats either...we have plans for that disrespectful lot..." Ms. Gullet chimed in.

She allowed them to bolster on. It gave Hecate time to undo the spell on the rope which slid to the floor allowing her a deep recovering breath. As she turned to face them, her spell nearly caught Ms. Gullet but she simply couldn't work quickly enough to out duel two witches at once. The spell was deflected and Hecate was left attempting to defend herself on two fronts. It wasn't long before the two witches combined their magic to use against her, holding her fixed in place with a devastated expression. This could not end this way, she needed to help Ada...the school. "Agatha, please, do what you must but leave the students out of this. They're only children. You can't hold a grudge against them for…"

"Can't I?" Agatha cut her off cheerfully. "Last time we were gracious enough to banish you both together, this time you won't be so lucky. Let's see how well you do when neither of you have the school or each other to help you."

There was a moment where Hecate's head reeled, unable to establish an equilibrium, before she was aware that the stillness and dark around her were attributes of the room itself. She tried to find something, anything, to give her a hint of where she was and how to get out. Her head jerked around as a source of light caught her attention. She hadn't seen that there before. She stalked cautiously towards it, eyes softening with concern and her stride turning into a run as she saw the image of Ada. No, not image she realized as she reached out and touched the bright vertical pane of glass. Ada was moving, pacing, on the other side, in some room that appeared to be much like Hecate's only...she was looking up from Ada's feet as if she were in the floor.

That dizzying feeling overtook Hecate again and she had to steady herself on the glass but even that felt like it was moving. No. It  _was_  moving. Hecate stumbled at the loss of it as it pulled away. She called out Ada's name and followed it as best she could until it came to a stop again, this time in the ceiling of a confined nook. She slowed to a stop just outside, watching what she could see of Ada through the glass. Ada had fallen to her knees and was staring down through the glass with a concerned expression. It took a moment for Hecate to realize…Ada was searching for  _her_. Her chest expanded, brows pinched as she propelled forward onto her knees in the nook, into Ada's view. It had been no decision at all. It had been what Ada needed and so Hecate had done it before her mind had any say in the matter. Her heart sank as the action didn't alleviate the sorrowful expression on her friend's face, or the heaviness in her shoulders. She reached up to touch the glass where Ada's hand was, trying to convey as much support as she could.


	2. On Top of the Glass

Ada had no doubt that Hecate was a capable witch…but for all her attributes: Hecate played by the rules, always. Agatha did not. Miss Gullet gleamed down from the balcony at the dueling witches and how Ada wished with all her being that she could stop what was about to happen, but try as she might she could not move. She was forced to watch helplessly as the woman, who had become an indispensable part of her life, struggled to do all she could to avoid being strangled by the enchanted rope. For a moment, Ada thought Hecate might manage to even the playing field but Agatha threw a protection spell in front of Miss Gullet just in time. Any time Hecate managed to block one witch's spell the other witch had another following on its heels. It seemed the two had finished their cat and mouse game, however, as they gathered their magic to strike Hecate at once.  The witch was unable to withstand the force of both their powers combined.

Ada did not like the sound of whatever her sister was plotting but she didn't have too much time to worry over it before Hecate was gone.

"Hecate!" The scream never made it farther than inside Ada's mind. Her throat tightened as a troubling feeling sat heavy in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to plead with her sister to reconsider…to spare the school, to spare Hecate. She would take the brunt of her anger if needed but as Agatha and her lackey approached all she could do was watch with a strained expression.

"Aww, it looks like she's worried. Do you think it's for the school or for her  _best friend_?" Miss Gullet asked with amused glee lighting up her features.

"Hardly makes a difference. She won't be saving either. Not this time."

Ada lost her breath as the world went black and she felt herself falling only she found her feet on solid ground again without ever having to land. Well, on solid glass anyway. Where had Agatha sent her? It was silent and pitch black apart from a blue glow coming from the glass beneath her feet.

She tried to fight back the panic. How had she allowed this to happen? It was her JOB to keep the school safe, to protect the girls. She'd let them all down…again. No. Now was not the time. She had to find a way out of this. A few attempts at magic-ing her way out only left her frustrated and pacing anxiously as she tried to brainstorm. The only thing around to possibly work with seemed to be the floor. She looked down and her eyes widened. Hecate! Her image was faint and seemed to be spinning in and out but she could just make her out. She knelt closer to the glass, hands feeling the glass as if it would somehow bring her Deputy Head closer or more into focus. Then she was gone. Ada could count every heartbeat, every breath that passed as she waited. It would seem whatever Agatha's game, she did not intend to bring the image back.

"Hecate, I'm so sorry. I let you down. I let you all down." Ada breathed out on top of a choked, dry sob.

 


	3. Beneath the Glass

There had been no sound, no movement in the air, not even a charge of magic to give away when the opening to the cramped nook disappeared. Just more of the same magic thrumming beneath the moving prison. Hecate forced herself not to dwell on her foolishness. Nothing to be done for it now. At least she was still with Ada, in a way. As long as she could be sure Ada was okay, that was one less thing to worry about...and figuring out how to reunite with Ada and then get them both back to the girls before Agatha could cause any harm was plenty to worry about on its own. Ada was speaking again...sorting through her worries and trying to figure out what to do next, Hecate knew. She may not be able to hear the words but she had spent years observing and trying to anticipate this woman to best coordinate the running of the school. She knew her habits, her reactions, and her expressions. It had been clear before long that Ada couldn't see her any longer…maybe she never had. Hecate had quieted, settling into a more comfortable position on her rump, leaning back against the wall with her legs in front of her. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to straighten them out. She knew it may not be bothering her now but if things didn't change again to give her more space, her legs and back would be murdering her later. Resting her hands down at her sides she laid out her own scenarios; silently watching Ada through the small pane of glass above her.

The results: grim, far-fetched, or relying on assumptions that could prove false once applied. She flexed then balled her fists, sharp nails biting into her palms before she stretched the fingers out again. How much time had they been in here she wondered, looking down as she lifted the pocket watch hanging from the chain around her neck. The lid popped open with a click, her long finger wrapping around behind it. Three and a half hours. Her muscles were stiff and her lower back aggravated enough where she'd begun shifting in place, unable to relieve the strain. She sighed in frustration raising a hand and twisting her wrist in a sharp semi-circle. Her face dropped a second before her brows pinched in concern. She had known her magic wouldn't work on her surroundings but it was still present. She could feel it under the surface, ready as ever…and yet: the discomfort in her back remained. Agatha had bound her magic as an added insult to this increasingly aggravating situation.

* * *

 

**4 hours**

A lack of movement from the otherwise continuous shifting of light from above caused Hecate to check on Ada again. She was back on the ground, hunched over with her face buried in her hands out of sight. Hecate's chest sank.

"Ada, don't give up. I will find a way to get you out."

* * *

 

**4 hours 33 minutes.**

  
**4 hours 51 minutes.**

**5 hours.**

**5 hours 26 minutes.**

**6 hours.**

  
  
Ada having tired herself out between the pacing, worrying, and crying was now curled up on the ground, arm tucked under her head as her chest rose and fell steadily.

At 7 Hecate stopped opening the time piece, all her focus now on trying to keep her mind occupied as she shifted and flexed nearly non-stop. Her breathing was heavy and she could almost swear the damn nook had managed to get smaller. No. She forced herself to calm. She would be fine. Ada, the girls, they would all be fine. She just had to ignore her body's complaints. It didn't take long for her thoughts to drift back to Ada, eyes following suit. She looked so sweet when she slept. Hecate wished she could somehow reach out and stroke her hair, hold her, anything to help lessen her burdens. Not that she would, even if there wasn't a glass pane separating them.

That was one method of support she most absolutely did not allow herself. To get anywhere near that line held danger of her falling hat first over it…what a mess that would make of things. She wouldn't risk losing this: her relationship with her coworker, her friend. Friend. Whose soft lips were so close she could have leaned forward and…

Hecate reached up, the action grinding the joints at her elbow and shoulder. The glass was warm against her fingertip as she traced over said lips. She couldn't keep her arm raised for too long. She let her muscles sink heavily into the ground and tried to find a position that allowed her to stretch out as much as possible.

* * *

 

Hecate gasped as a sharp pain radiated through her nose and brow bone. She had to drag her arm out from underneath her before she could push herself up with a groan, the light blinding when she attempted to crack her eyes open. Disoriented and blinking to try to adjust to the light, she felt something wet running from her nose over her lips and chin. After a moment she understood. She was in Agatha's imprisonment. Below her, the cause of the damn light, was the glass rectangle showing a still sleeping Ada Cackle…though now there were drops of blood on her arm and cheek. No, not on her, on the glass. Hecate had fallen asleep and the room had changed again. She'd fallen from the current ceiling down to the old one…nose first. She was grateful no one could hear the whimper as she attempted to wipe the blood off her top lip, deeply regretting the action as she held back the tears welling in her eyes. No touching anywhere near her nose for a while. Attempting to sit up wasn't much better as a slightly less intense pain shot through her hip bone which had apparently hit second.


	4. Falling into Place

Ms. Gullet tripped over her words when she finally realized Agatha wasn't paying attention. As Ms. Gullet had been talking, Agatha had picked up the portrait from her desk and shifted it upside down in her hands with a mischievous grin.

"What is it?" Ms. Gullet asked, coming around to take a look herself. "Are they finally doing something interesting?"

"Oh no, I was just admiring Hecate enduring a rare moment of uncoordinated mayhem." Agatha replied with a chuckle. She was surprised that incredible beak of Hecate's hadn't broken with the way she landed. Ms. Gullet laughed from over Agatha's shoulder.

Things were going spectacularly. Ada and her Deputy Head were out of the way. No one had noticed Ms. Gullet and herself taking their places thanks to a well concocted impersonation potion. Soon the upperclassmen were going on a school trip that would get them out of her hair…leaving the First Years who had yet to be poisoned against her. It was a tedious thing, pretending to be her meek little sister and having to slowly ease into the changes she wanted to make to finally bring this school up to date with the modern witching world; to make it a school girls WANTED to attend rather than were forced to attend by parents who either valued tradition or were so lively they breathed out dust when they coughed. The number of those parents were dwindling and she's amazed her sister hadn't flown the school into the ground by now.

"We can finish going over budgets when you return from Yarrow Glades." Agatha said, placing the portrait down gently on her desk. "I still have to mirror Ms. Pentangle and it's best you aren't here. I don't want to chance her realizing you aren't Hecate."

"Right." Ms. Gullet replied with a crooked grin. "I'll mirror you once I've spoken with Ursa."

Sitting in front of the mirror, Agatha shifted shoulders as she got into character again, brows softening in a pathetic nature. Once happy with her facade she made the call, waiting for the younger Head Mistress to appear.


	5. Head to Head

Pippa wore a warm smile despite her apparent shock over the unexpected call.

"Ms. Cackle! Well met."

"Well met Ms. Pentangle. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all! I was just settling in for the night. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, truth be told…I was hoping to trouble you for some advice."

"Advice?...Of course, however I can help…" Pippa trailed off, waiting to see what Ada had questions on. A small part of her wondered if it would be advice on a certain Deputy Head. Whatever she was expecting it certainly hadn't been what Ada said next, not that the prospect didn't excite her.

"I was hoping you could help me make Cackles a bit more…modern."

"Modern?"

"Or at the very least, more attractive to prospective students. I hate to admit it but…our numbers have been dwindling in recent years and each year we seem to pull in smaller and smaller selection groups. I fear if we make no changes…that we would eventually risk having to close down the school."

"Oh Ada…of course I'm happy to help. We may not even have to make that many changes…" She offered, knowing that this would be difficult (if not for the Head Mistress then certainly for her Deputy Head.) Ada nodded with a strained smile, likely trying her best to keep a positive outlook on all this.

"Are you free for tea tomorrow? We can talk in more detail then."

"Your school or mine?" Pippa offered without hesitation.

"I'll meet you here then. Say around three o'clock?"

"I look forward to it."


	6. Looking In

"Thank you Ms. Pentangle. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what this means to the school." As the mirror cleared, Agatha straightened her posture with a cocky smirk. She rose from the chair, straightening out the frumpy clothes with a scowl before rolling her eyes. She passed both her hands down the front of her with a flick and she was back in her well-tailored dress. That was better. She stopped by the desk to put away any unfinished work and to magic the portrait from the desk to her nightstand. It wouldn't do to have a nosy student sneaking in where they didn't belong and spotting it.

Back in her new bedroom, she decided she had let Hecate stew long enough. It was time to start stoking embers. She waved her hand across the bedroom mirror and a dimly lit closed-eyed Hecate appeared within it.

"Hecate…" Agatha crooned softly.

* * *

 

 

Hecate had closed her eyes but hadn't managed to fall back asleep, the pain impossible to ignore. Her eyes shot wide open however at the sound of her name. "Ada?" Her voice was louder than intended, not having realized how much she needed to hear from Ada until now. She grimaced, jaw locking to keep from voicing the pain as she shifted to squint down at the bright glass.

"How's your nose? I see the bleeding stopped."

Hecate's brows pinched together. This wasn't right. Amusement over Hecate's pain was shown clearly over the face of one Hecate cared so much for. The face wasn't the only thing out of place Hecate noted as she took in the clothes. Her brows lowered and she growled out the name like a dirty word.

"Agatha."

The woman laughed in turn. "You should be happier to see me…after all this may be the only conversation you get for a very long time."

Hecate refused to play whatever game this was. Remaining silent as she fumed, pressed back against the wall for as much distance as she could manage in the confined space.

"I've never understood why you've always been so untrusting of me Hecate. I have only ever offered you friendship. It wasn't until after you conspired against me that I even housed a negative thought towards you."

Hecate's brows shot up in disbelief despite her attempts to disengage. "Conspired against  _you_? I have only ever done what was needed to stop your schemes to supersede your own sister."

"I was doing what was  _best_  for the school. Ada doesn't have what it takes…"

" _Ada_  is what is  _best_  for the school."

"What has my sister done to earn such loyalty? And what did I do so wrong? It's such a waste. Ms. Gullet, as useful as she is, could never hope to be half the witch you are or half as loyal. If you were by my side, we could finally put Cackles Academy on top again...and achieve so much more. Ada doesn't have the ambition needed to put to use your full potential Hecate."

"Cackles has long been a pinnacle of educational standards and Ada…"

"Yes, yes but that doesn't change the fact that more and more witching families are sending their girls to other schools now does it? She'll never truly appreciate you, you know."

"She already does." Hecate rebutted matter-of-factually.

"Yes but not in the way you truly want her to."

Hecate tensed. "I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about."


	7. The Unfavoured Sister

Agatha gave a triumphant grin. "I'm quite sure you do. How long are you going to trail after her like some love sick puppy? You're far from subtle and it's been how many years now?" She was rewarded with the most delicious of flushes colouring Hecate's skin as the witch perched somewhere between shock and embarrassment. "Clearly my sister isn't interested. Give up on her and take a dignified exit. There are those who would show you the appreciation you deserve."

Ever a witch with range, Hecate's face changed once again as her brow rose in distaste, eyes icy. "Like you I suppose?"

Agatha held her grin, eyes alive with confidence. She had always seen her own strengths even when others had not.

"Would that be the worst thing?"

Hecate's only response was a cold glare. Agatha grinned wider. That's fine. Agatha wasn't opposed to a challenge.

"I don't enjoy this Hecate…but I can't have you running about trying to ruin everything to save your precious Ada." Agatha could tell by Hecate's glare that the younger witch didn't believe Agatha wasn't enjoying every minute of this. "I only wish you'd come to your senses and see that I'm not such a bad witch. I'm simply doing what I can to make the best out of a bad situation. I should think you'd understand better than my sister what it's like to get the short end of the broomstick in life."

Agatha left it at that and Hecate's image disappeared from the mirror. She knew Hecate had no intention of cooperating with her…yet; but Agatha had time on her side. She had always envied what Ada had in Hecate. Agatha had found something similar in Ms. Gullet but the woman could be a buffoon more times than not…and would likely throw Agatha on the pyre if it ever served to benefit her. A cheap imitation of yet another thing her sister had handed to her for no merit and for what? A powerful, beautiful young witch practically fawning all over her and she did absolutely NOTHING about it. She didn't deserve Hecate or this school and Agatha looked forward to seeing her sister's reaction when she finally realized she'd lost both.

* * *

 

Agatha had slept soundly and was pleased to wake and see that her bedside companions had not. Ada looked worn and Hecate, if the bags under her eyes were any indication, had not managed to get any rest after Agatha's little twist of the portrait last night. The spell would allow them to feel fatigue but would make sure both remained alive and well, with or without things like sleep and food. It had taken an intricate weaving of spells to create their little prison but it was worth every month of effort that went into it. Her favorite bit had been devising Hecate's side...there was something so poetically ironic about it. The more Hecate thought of Ada or yearned for her, the closer she would be drawn to the window but the more confined her prison would become. Hecate held all the power she needed to be free of that cramped space and the portrait even. All she had to do was want it more than she wanted Ada...to give up on her and leave her behind. Until she did so, she would suffer as Ada did, more so even: punishment for siding with Ada. Being so close, seeing her even in private moments that weren't meant to be witnessed by anyone...and yet unable to touch or comfort. Unable to be seen or heard. Hecate was not a fly on a wall. Flies after all can be sensed enough to cause a nuisance. No. Hecate was a nothing but a ghost, haunting Ada until she decided to move on...and Agatha thought it was high time she realized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling a break for now but more chapters to come. >=] I do so enjoy writing villain parts lol So I'll leave you all on a mischievous note.


	8. Day Out and Day In

Yarrow Glades was a terribly misleading name. Oh there was a lovely little clearing that attracted many tourists and ramblers, however, to get to said clearing you needed to hike up the rocky cliffs and trail your way through the overgrown, neglected forest. Keeping the group of upperclassmen together and on course was proving more taxing than she had anticipated.

“Ms. Hardbroom, Mildred’s gone off down the other path! Ms. Hardbroom?”

Ellie startled, turning to look down at Ethel Hallow. Right, her. She is Ms. Hardbroom. “Thank you Ethel, help keep the other girls on track for me. I’ll deal with Mildred Hubble.” With a flick of her wrist she transferred on the other side of a fallen log, cutting off Mildred abruptly as she was crossing over it. The girl lost her balance in her alarm and tumbled back over the log, eyes clenched shut as she groaned from the impact. Ellie couldn’t help the satisfied smirk pulling at the sides of her mouth. “Ms. Hardboorm, I can…”

“I’m sure you have the perfect excuse arranged for why you’ve left the group however I’ve no interest in listening to it. Just look at the trouble you’ve already gotten yourself into. The forest is a dangerous place filled with all sorts of fallen rotted things, a healt…” She stopped herself, clearing her throat instead of saying health and safety nightmare. “If you recall the regulations discussed before we departed on this journey I mentioned under no circumstances were any pupils to wander off. Back to the group with you and next time listen more carefully to your superiors girl.” She directed a bony finger sharply back towards the original path. “Go.” She pulled the word out slowly with her best attempt to imitate the cranky witch’s cadence. Mildred stared at her a moment in confusion before scrambling up with the help of the log and limping back to the other girls. Ellie laughed and gave herself a shiver as the foreign sound of Hecate's laughter reached her ears.

* * *

  
“Ms. Pentangle, well met.” Agatha greeted, mustering up as much friendly and timid energy as she could into her presence.

  
“Well met Ms. Cackle…I like what you’ve done with your office.”

  
“Ah yes, that…well, I let some fourth years come in and tidy up. They got a bit carried away with themselves. Perhaps it _is_ time for a change? It’s been much the same since my mother was Head.”

  
The two sat down to tea, discussing at length plans on how to better market the school as well as programs that could be added or replaced to give the school more draw. Before they knew it, a few hours had passed, the tea pot empty and the scones left forgotten as the two witch’s impassioned plans opened up into stories and laughter. Agatha had gotten so comfortable that at some point she had started to sit and smile more like herself. They traded tales, first of Hecate either in her school days or her early days at Cackles, then of their own youthful indiscretions. Pippa couldn’t believe how different Ada was in her youth, not that Ada wasn’t outgoing now…but the things she was copping to were far from the respectable actions of a Head Mistress. Even Pippa hadn’t dared some of the escapades that were revealing themselves.

“Why Ms. Cackle! I would never have taken you for someone who would attend one of Rufio’s parties…let alone have a night like that.”

“I’m sure I have plenty of stories that would surprise you.” Agatha replied with a sly smile. Ada had never attended any of Rufio’s parties that she knew of, however, she doubted that would matter much now as she wouldn’t be coming back to argue the matter. Agatha’s college days were far more entertaining anyway.

Pippa shook her head with an astonished grin. “You are a difficult witch to measure, Ada Cackle.”

* * *

 

Ellie sighed as the last of the girls seemed to have fallen asleep in their tents for the night. Finally. Mounting her broom at the edge of the camp, she checked one more time that her boundary spells were functioning correctly to keep everything outside out and everyone inside in. She dropped her impersonation spell and shook out her thick coppery braid, glad to be rid of that tight bun. The bloody thing had started to give her a headache. “That’s better.” Giving her broom three sharp taps she ascended into the night sky. Had she looked back she may have seen the wide eyed Enid Knightshade with mouth agape slowly creep out of the bushes. As it was, she was too focused on her flying to look back or notice the whispered, “Ms. Gullet!”

Ellie landed outside a small cottage, smoke coiling from the chimney and yellow light pouring out wavy glass windows. The witch greeted her at the door, welcoming her in. She rested her broom alongside the other witch’s in the stand by the door. Ursa was a stout woman of substance with a scowl set over her prominent jaw line; the cottage littered with fur rugs amongst wooden furniture. Above the lit hearth and spread over shelves and tables were several bear figures. Some of the figures were wooden, some stone, some perched up on their hind legs, some sitting, and others lying down. Ursa herself wore a poncho with geometric bear shapes sewn in a row across it. Ellie sat down in one of the chairs, leaning forward to help herself to some tea from the coffee table. The other witch stood staring into the fire, arm folded and leaning on the mantle above her head. The two held their discussion much in this manner for the rest of Ms. Gullet's visit.

* * *

  
Enid had a wild expression on her face when she burst back into the tent from her trip to the _loo._

“What’s with you? You see a snake or something?” Mildred asked with a gentle hearted laugh.

“Yes. Only it’s a snake named Ms. Gullet!”

“What?!” Maud and Mildred asked in unison.

“Ms. Hardbroom…isn’t Ms. Hardbroom…” Enid stated, eyes still zoned out from shock as she dropped down on her sleeping bag. She turned to look at her friends. “What are we going to do? Ms. Gullet…is pretending to be Ms. Hardbroom which means…”

“If she’s out then Ms. Cackle is really…”

“Agatha!” Mildred finished off as she sprang to her knees, her sleeping bag falling away in the process.

“We have to get back to the school and stop her!”

“What about Ms. Gullet? She’s flown off somewhere…”

“Guys…”

“We need to follow her and see what she’s up to! Come on!” Mildred spoke over Maud, tugging her boots on in a rush.

“Shouldn’t we wait until we have other teachers around to help?”

“By then it may be too late, Maud.” Mildred countered.

Maud sighed and nodded as she slipped on her own shoes, making sure the laces were tight. The three didn’t get too far however as they were bounced back from the edge of their camp, the momentum of their run sending them sprawling on the ground. They all looked at each other in dismay before determination settled into first Mildred’s eyes and then the others.  

 

 


	9. Pushing Body Limits

 Hecate’s shoulders slumped in a series of short jolts as she shifted with a sigh, trying to get more comfortable now that Agatha had gone. Although a small worry prickled in the back of her skull that Agatha was most likely able to watch her unnoticed whenever it pleased her to do so. Her eyes fell closed again as she let her head rest back against the wall. Her lower back was throbbing, her neck was stiff, and her legs from hips to pointed boot tips were staging protest. She’s not certain how much more of this she could take and keep up any sort of composure but she’d be damned if she was going to give Agatha the satisfaction. She tried to stretch out, lifting her bum and back as much as possible while pressing her shoulders back and apart. It felt glorious on her neck, prompting a sigh to escape her lips but her muscles shook from the strain and back to the glass floor they went. _Ada…how are we going to get out of this one?_

* * *

 

Ada yawned, stretching out with a frown. She was lying on something hard, most definitely not her soft bed layered in blankets and, judging by the unpleasant feeling digging into the side of her temple and nose, she’d forgotten to take her spectacles off. Blinking a few times, she opened her eyes, frown only increasing as she remembered where she was and how she’d gotten there. “Hecate!” She breathed out, shuffling to sit up and check the glass. Still nothing. That settled it. She was getting out of here by any means necessary. Who knows how much time Hecate and the school had left.

Moving to lay on her back, she took a steadying breath and stared up with a determined expression. She pressed her palms flat on the glass at her sides, legs straight. There would be no preparation, no safeties or precautions to surround herself with: only Ada…completely exposed on the Astral plane. May the Fates be with her.

She wasn’t certain at what point in the chant it had taken effect and it was no longer her physical lips forming the words but when she sat up, there was no weight to her form and she drifted up and forward until her feet were off the floor. Concentrating, she was soon floating in her office. She took note of her clock 11:23 pm. She would have 13 minutes. She closed her eyes again, in Dimity's private quarters when she opened them again. The witch was sitting cross legged on top her duvet, leafing through an open magazine filled with witches and wizards on brooms. Currently, an article comparing broom polishes had her full attention.

“Dimity!...Dimity!”

Dimity raised her head a fraction, brows pinching together. That was strange…the hairs on the back of her neck and arms had raised on end and she could have sworn…No. She was sure she’d heard it that time. Slowly, she turned a concerned gaze to her side to take in the rest of the room. Her eyes widened as she spotted the ghostly form of her Head Mistress.

“Ada? Are you…astral projecting? What’s going on?”

“Agatha and Ms. Gullet got out.”

“How?!”

Ada shook her head and stopped Dimity. “That’s not important right now. She’s done something with Hecate and me…I’m not sure what but I’m trapped somewhere: an empty room with a lit glass floor. There aren’t any doors or window. I’m not entirely sure it’s a real room at all. You have to let the other teachers know what’s going on. Protect the girls.” She paused, watching Dimity's growing panic with concern of her own.

“HB…Ms. Gullet rather…She took the third and fourth years out on the activity weekend.”

Ada gave the weight of the implication to sink in, nodding her understanding.“Inform the others then see if you can’t catch them up at…where did they go?”

“Yarrow Grove.”

“Yarrow Gr….?” Realization dawned on her features. “Dimity. There’s an old acquaintance of Agatha's in the hills to the South of Yarrow Grove, Ursa Pineknot. Find her and I have a feeling you’ll find whatever Ms. Gullet and my sister are planning but be careful.” She glanced around the room. “What time is it Dimity?”

“Oh,” She looked over to a clock sitting on her wardrobe. “7:28…”

“I need to try and find out where Agatha is holding us…I’ll be back shortly.”

“Right…” Dimity nodded as Ada disappeared. “see you…soon then.” She finished to the empty room.

Ada checked her office first, holding off her reactions of Agatha’s redecorating choices for later. Then in the Head Mistress’ quarters where, thankfully, her sister was currently in the bathroom preparing for bed. Her breath caught as she spotted the painting on the bedside table. There she was, laying on the floor. Only, the whole thing seemed to be upended for some reason making it look like she was laying on the ceiling and above it sat Hecate, limbs tucked up all together.

Dimity was pacing, fingers tapping on her crossed arms, when Ada reappeared.

“Ada! Where have you been?!”

Ada eyed the clock: 7:34. She was cutting it close. “She’s keeping us in a small portrait on her bedside table. Tell the others, alert the Great Wizard, find the third and fourth years and find the portrait. We’re counting on you all.” She ended with a firm nod and encouraging smile. Then she was gone, letting herself get pulled back to her body. There was some resistance when she tried to reconnect but she managed to sink back into her corporeal form in the end, a bit out of breath and body clammy with sweat. She tried to sit up only to decide better of it, returning to the floor for a much needed rest.

* * *

 

“You’re looking a bit out of sorts there Hecate.”

Hecate’s eyes opened only to roll up towards her bun, lips tightening in annoyance as she refused to look down at the taunting voice in the floor. “For someone who’s won everything she claimed to want…you certainly seem to have a difficult time occupying yourself if I’m your preferred choice for conversation.” She shifted again, unable to stop the wince. She just hoped the other witch didn’t notice she was shaking.

Agatha smirked, eyes roaming up the slit in the back of her dress over stocking covered calves. “Now Hecate, you shouldn’t have such a low opinion of yourself, you’re not that bad of company.”

Hecate inhaled slowly. “It’s my opinion of you that isn’t up to par. Some might say there is something telling in the fact that you prefer the company of your enemies.”

“We don’t have to be enemies you and I.”

“Of course not…and you could let Ada and I go free and turn over the school.”

“Why is it you have to be so difficult all the time? I’m not asking for much, just the same loyalty you give my sister so freely. In return, I’ll give you everything you could ever want…including freedom from this prison followed by a nice muscle balm.”

Her neck trembled from the strain of how tight she was holding her jaw as she slowly turned her face down into the light with a steady glare.

“I think not”

“You’ll come around eventually.”

“I would not count on it.”

“Even if I release Ada too? Unharmed and free to do as she pleases so long as Cackles is left to be run by you and myself.”

The dilemma played out on Hecate’s features, obvious how hard she was trying to restrain the urge to agree to anything to get out. The only problem was that Agatha couldn't be trusted...Hecate doubted she would let her sister off so easily. Maybe she would have settled for the school before everything that had happened between them with Agatha losing her powers, finding out Ada hid that Agatha was the elder sister, being trapped...no. Agatha was too spiteful a witch to let all that bad blood between them die.

“It would hardly be worth the price.”

“Suit yourself. I'll leave you with just this one question then shall I? If she hasn't returned your feelings by now, do you really think she ever will?”  
  
Hecate knew Agatha was only trying to wedge them apart, dislodge her loyalty...that she shouldn't listen to a word the witch said but some small recessed corner of her heart ached over the statement all the same because it called out in answer: of course she won't. Hecate steadied herself as Agatha's image morphed back into Ada who had turned to lay on her back. She knew it didn't matter. She would follow that woman to the ends of the universe and back. Ada may not be **in** love with her but she loved Hecate and the school in a way that deserved admiration. She was strong and kind and intuitive and she  _made_ Cackles. Without her there was no school. 


End file.
